Life is good
by sweet angel love music
Summary: Dom finally found someone who makes him happy Brian. This story starts in The fast and the furious to furious 7. I am going to make up if I get to furious 7 before movie comes out. Slash don't read if you don't like.
1. claiming

Life is good until there's a twist

A/N: tribute to Paul walker who died November 30, 2013. Slash don't read it

Chapter 1 claiming

Dom's P.O.V.

The minute I laid my eyes on him I knew he was the one. His golden curly hair, his tan skin in the sun. I wanted him so did everyone else. So I had to step up my game to get him. Brian O'Spliner you are going to be mine. I just know it. Right now I was trying to run away from cops when he came. We started talking, but I couldn't stop thinking about him in another way. After all the disaster we finally made it to my house. I brought him upstairs to my room. I couldn't help the smirk time to claim what is mine. We walk in my room; I closed the door before I threw him onto my bed. He looks shock and he tries to get up, but I pinned him back down.

Brian: Dom what are you doing?

Me: claiming my property

Brian: I am not your property, Dom!

Me: Not yet of course.

Brian W…W…What?  
>Me: I know your bisexual sweetheart<p>

Brian: Yeah I am, but I have crush on guys, but date girls. That's how it is always been. I never dated a guy.

Me: Well, you are now

Brian: Dom, let go of me

Me: nah, I'm good

I kiss him in his pink full soft lips. I trace his lips with my tongue, but he wouldn't let me access him. I reach down and grip his dick and started circling it. He opens his mouth big enough to let my tongue in his mouth. We fought for dominance, but I won so he just let me explore his mouth. By now his blue eyes were close. I smirked into the kiss knowing he melted in the kiss. I close my eyes to while I felt up and down. I broke the kiss because of oxygen. He looks at me flush and I him blush.

Me: Someone is enjoying themselves

Brian was breathing so hard that he just nodded his head. I smirk once more when I realized he likes it.  
>Me: want more.<p>

Brian: Yes!

Me: Good.

I put my hands o his shirt. I lift up his arms for me to take it off. I took it off, revealing his nice packs. I then go down to his pants and unzip and unbutton him pants. I took off his pants really quick. The next thing was his boxer briefs leaving him naked right in front of me. I saw him blush once again when he caught me looking up and down. I started to kiss him everywhere I could find. I then suck and played with his nipples. I started to suck his dick. I already can tell he wanted me inside him.

Brian: I need you inside of me Dom. Claim me already. Please Uhh.

I took off my clothes and grabbing lube. I put lube in my fingers, before putting one in his tight hole. I can tell he wasn't a virgin, but he never got fuck before. I heard his every command.

Brian: Dom…Please I need more.

I insert another and another till he was stretch.

Brain: I need something bigger Dom.

I grab lube and smear it over my hard on. I made sure to go easy and put in all my length and stop there. I didn't want to hurt him so I waited for him to adjust to my length. Once he did I started moving. I heard him moan my name meaning I found his prostate. I kept hitting that until he came and soon later I cum deep inside him. The minute I cum inside him he was mine. I mark my territory now Brian O'Spliner is mine.


	2. Nice Drive

Chapter 2 Nice Drive

Dom P.O.V.

I woke up first. Brian still sounds asleep. He looks so peaceful with no care in the word. I look at one last time before getting up and taking a shower. By the time I got out Brian was already awake. His blue eyes met my chocolate ones. He gave a half smile and a return it. He brought his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

Me: Go wash up, I want to show you something.

Brian: Okay.

I toss a towel at him who caught it and put the towel around his thin waist. I watch him disappear in the bathroom. I heard the shower on, so I decided to find clothes for him. I went to Jesse room to ask him if Brian could borrow his clothes. They all knew that I wanted Brian and would do anything to make him mine.

Me: Hey Jess, I was wondering if I can borrow clothes

Jesse: Why?

Me: There for Brian

Jesse: Oh, did Brian stay over?

Me: Yeah

Jesse got up and got some clothes out and gave it to me.

Me: Thanks

Jesse: Yeah

I went back to my room to see Brian with a towel around his waist. He was sitting in my bed, just staring around.

Me: Here put them on

He caught them and started to put them on.

Me: You don't want to put them up in the bathroom

Brian: why, because you all ready saw me naked.

Me: Just wondering

Once he was finish putting on his clothes. I took his hand and mine and walk down stairs. When we came down stairs we saw everyone in the living room. They look at Brian and then at me.

Vince: Well, it looks like you got him a lot early then we expected

Letty: Yeah you did

Mia: So he stayed over

Leon: Pretty sure they did it. Yup they did. Just look at Brian.

I look at Brian to see a red blush forming on his face. I am being to think I am going to see him like this a lot.

Me: Come on let's eat breakfast

We ate breakfast and talk about ourselves.

Me: Come I want to show you something.

Brian: You told me

We left the house and got in my car. We drove off, but got stop by a stop light.

Brian: What did Vince mean?

Me: Mean by what?

Brain: Mean by getting me a lot early

Me: Oh that he just meant that I normally don't go to quick to get somebody.

I said leaning in to give him a kiss. We drove off once light hit green. The car ride was silent after that chat. We finally got to the destination. Brian looks shock, but smiled a warm smile.

Me: What do you think?

Brian: Is…is breathtaking

We were at a hill that overlooks the beach. The beach was pretty much never use. After that we just drove a little and talk more about ourself. **Sorry if this chapter suck is 10 at night and I am tired.**


End file.
